1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to UPS (Uninterruptible Power Supply) technology and more particularly, to a method used in a UPS system for automatically strengthening energy-saving and electrical safety, which provides an auto execution function and a manual/auto parameter setting function for enabling the UPS system to switch automatically between a Normal Mode and an Eco Mode, enhancing ease of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using a computer, telecommunication equipment, server, processing machine, or any other electric-powered device, the user fears most is the sudden stop of the supply of power. But in practice, a long duration blackout or short duration blackout can probably occur due to an accidental interruption of power transmission line during a power company construction work, power supply equipment damage, regional power trip or unstable power supply inside the building. Therefore, we need to have a backup power supply for providing power supply for a short period application to facilitate emergency treatment. For example, computers can be shut down or the machine can complete a single manufacturing step and then be stopped.
In view of the aforesaid problem, UPS system (Uninterruptible Power Supply) was created. A UPS system contains therein a charging battery. When a power outage occurs, the system automatically switches to the charging battery to provide the necessary working power. Further, UPS systems may use an AC to DC converter, DC to AC converter, or any of a variety of other circuit modules for regulating voltage and/or current, converting AC or DC power supply, or stabilizing power supply. In operation, every circuit module can cause a certain amount of power loss. A rechargeable battery may also consume power during charging. When many circuit modules are used in a UPS system, the power loss situation will be more serious. Therefore, some UPS system providers created different switching circuits for use in their UPS systems for switching between a Normal Mode and an Eco Mode. When entering the Normal Mode, input power is transmitted through every circuit module for output, maintaining operational safety. When entering the Eco Mode, input power is directly transmitted to the load without being through the circuit modules, reducing power loss. Thus, the user can switch between the Normal Mode and the Eco Mode according to actual application status.
However, UPS systems are still not satisfactory in function. In these UPS systems, switching is achieved through a mechanical switch or by means of a computer via a control system. However, in either of the aforesaid two methods, switching must be performed manually. The personnel may need to move to a place near the UPS system so that the switching operation can be performed. If you frequently switch the system, it will spend a lot of time, resulting in use inconvenience. Further, unless a staff is specially set to handle the switching work, it is not possible to achieve mode switching at different times to meet different requirements from different people. Therefore, there is a strong demand for a measure that eliminates the aforesaid problems.